invictus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Uprising
|gender=Male |age=36 |birth=July 17, 1982 |death= |occupation=*Serial killer *Engineer (formerly) |alignment=Chaotic Evil |affiliation=M.E.T.A. (formerly) |family= |status=Alive |portrayed_by=persi8002 |theme=The Devil}} Jayden Stryker is a feared, bloodthirsty superhuman speedster from Pennsylvania. Witnessing the death of his parents as a child, Jayden became a complete sociopath due to a terrible series of events happening later in his life, leading to him losing his sanity. Jayden gained his powers from a dark matter storm secretly orchestrated by Dr. Ken Drake, gifting him with superhuman speed. Believing he was a God with these new powers, Jayden became Uprising, a psychotic and vengeful speedster who began spreading chaos out of the belief that he could do whatever he wants. In the process, he got into conflict with the heroic Icons, who ultimately defeated him in the Battle in Harlem, although he managed to escape. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Jayden Stryker was born in the United States, Pennsylvania on July 17, 1982 to Richard Stryker and Sophie Stryker. Raised into a dysfunctional family, Jayden witnessed his father Richard, secretly a serial killer, murder his mother Sophie after she discovered the truth about her husband. When the police arrived, they killed Jayden's father in retaliation. This devastated Jayden, leaving him scarred and alone for the rest of his life. Now orphaned, Jayden was sent to a nearly abandoned orphanage, where he was bullied and beaten for a long time. Years later, developing PTSD but managing to pass the struggles of his past, Jayden graduated top of his class in engineering physics, earning him a job at the M.E.T.A. company. Jayden moved to Manhattan and, at some point prior to 2016, married a woman called Carol, whom he met at university. Losing his sanity By June 11, 2015, Jayden lived happily with his wife Carol in Manhattan. During work, Jayden would come across a mysterious man who bumped into him. Unbeknownst to Jayden, that man was actually a criminal with technology from M.E.T.A. who held a grudge against it's CEO Ken Drake, who called himself Masquerade. Taking on the appearance of Jayden, Masquerade went on a ruthless killing spree against all of Ken Drake's fellow M.E.T.A. associates as revenge, while using Jayden's identity. Masquerade managed to escape from the crimes scenes, framing and pinning all blame on the real Jayden Stryker, causing him to be caught by the authorities. This led to Jayden's wife leaving him, losing his job at M.E.T.A. and by rare chance sentenced to death by the courts. However, Ken Drake secretly orchestrated a dark matter storm made to specifically hit a limited amount of people, which affected Jayden during his execution. Gaining the power of super-speed, Jayden fled his failed execution. The combination of the death of his parents, recent events and gaining supernatural abilities ultimately drove Jayden into insanity. Believing himself to now be a God, Jayden decided to rewrite his own destiny by doing whatever he desires. Months after his freedom with him being presumed deceased, Jayden barged into M.E.T.A. and stole an advanced heat and friction resistant suit of armor. Modifying it to look like a demonic creature, Jayden dubbed himself Uprising, seeking Manhattan to repent for their sins of making him who he is. Emergence as Uprising Meeting the Icons Uprising began wreaking havoc across Manhattan, initially making it out to be an act done by terrorists. However, his plans were eventually discovered by a would-be superpowered team known as the Icons. With the Icons theorizing that Dr. Ken Drake is indeed secretly working alongside the vigilante Segaterious, the speedster Krimson recently started feeling a familiar presence stalking him. He rushed to the docks, where his suspicious were confirmed. Stating his name is Uprising and challenging Krimson to a battle, the two immediately fought, racing through New Gemini. Reaching a construction site, Uprising fought Krimson, proved his superiority, mercilessly beating Krimson to a pulp. Krimson fought back, causing the site to collapse, although Uprising disappeared after the fight, leaving Blacklight and Energy to help Krimson recover. Returning back to Ken Drake, aka Segaterious, Uprising forced the former to follow a new plan to lure the Icons to a fight they won't be able to win. Later, Uprising barged into M.E.T.A. on a killing spree, massacring many scientists in a completely random pattern. The Icons later had a meeting regarding the new impending threat of Uprising and Segaterious, until Ben Stone got a call from Ken Drake, vaguely asking him for help, all part of Uprising's scheme. Krimson and Prism sought to begin their plan by coming to M.E.T.A. Labs in their superhero alter-egos. Meeting Drake, the heroes were completely against helping him, but the former persisted, telling them with evidence that he was Uprising's next target in his killing spree. Drake told them of a "cure" to their superhuman genes, convincing them to help. Later that night, the Icons were ready to intercept Uprising, barging into M.E.T.A. Labs and choking Drake, all part of the plan. However, Uprising was intercepted by the Golden Knight, who knew his real identity. Taking the fight outside, Krimson, Prism and even Energy arrived to fight Uprising. The battle commenced, Uprising brutally beating and overpowering the Icons, particularly toying around with Krimson himself. Prism managed to land a powerful shot at Uprising, but the murderous speedster already declared his victory, escaping with the Icons laying beaten on the ground. Chaos in Manhattan To be added. Attacked by the Icons To be added. Doomsday To be added. Personality Before becoming the supervillain Uprising, it was presumed that Jayden Stryker was an ordinary innocent boy until the truth about his father, Richard Stryker, came out. Following the death of his parents, Jayden began developing an extremely unstable, aggressive and anti-social mindset, slowly becoming more apathetic over his next years. Despite these hardships, Jayden got married sometime prior to 2017, although ultimately this would become irrelevant when the supervillain Masquerade infiltrated M.E.T.A. using Jayden's appearance and framed him for a vast amount of serial killings. This led to him losing his job, his wife leaving him and Jayden receiving the unthinkable; a death sentence. However, after the dark matter storm secretly orchestrated by Dr. Ken Drake, during his execution, Jayden was gifted with the powers of superhuman speed, and escaped. Finally losing his sanity following these terrible series of events, Jayden became the fearsome Uprising. An absolute, complete psychopath and sociopath, Uprising at last displayed Jayden's true colors, enjoying torturing and murdering his enemies and innocents, manipulating the whole of Manhattan to act as his personal playground, betraying his allies and consistently toying and inflicting pain upon his archnemesis Krimson, and reveling in the destruction of innocent lives and families alike, notably when he destroyed both a hospital and an orphanage, killing dozens, and all of this done in the name of being a God, and being able to do whatever he wants, simply because he could. Even with those qualities and traits, Jayden does display a sense of teamwork, or at least his own twisted version of it, notably when Jayden allied with a group of villains (including Rampage, Deathwatch and Anton Val, the last two temporarily) and blackmailed the one responsible for his transformation into a superhuman; Dr. Ken Drake, aka the vigilante Segaterious. Another quality Jayden had as Uprising was quite literally his undoing; his arrogance. Jayden truly believed he was invincible and unstoppable due to his immense abilities of super-speed and his overpowering prowess, but this ultimately led to his downfall, despite the fact that he escaped. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Physiology:' Jayden Stryker, after being affected by the secret dark matter storm during his execution, gained a connection to the Speed Force, allowing him to posses numerous speed-centered abilities. His DNA was altered and cells supercharged with enormous amounts of electricity, augmenting his physiology to superhuman conditions. **'Super Speed:' After absorbing large amounts of dark matter from the storm that altered his cells, Jayden, now the murderous speedster Uprising, is capable of moving and acting at immense superhuman speeds, allowing him to move from place to place in moments. This power allows Uprising to easily transverse from one location to another, and also augmented his fighting prowess, making Uprising more than capable of murdering his victims within mere seconds. He was tremendously fast, rivaling speedsters Krimson and Blacklight, conceived to be faster than the two. Uprising was easily able to take on all the Icons single-handedly, including a few of their allies, like Prism, forcing the Icons to combine their strength just to slow Uprising down, notably during the Battle in Harlem. **'Electrokinesis:' Uprising can generate purple electricity from his body, commonly seen when running, which also boosts his speed and heightens his prowess on the field during combat. Uprising can harness this electricity to project lightning from his hands, electrifying his enemies. Additionally, Uprising can also produce a gargantuan shockwave of purple electricity, notably doing so when slamming the ground beneath him with a single fist. **'Superhuman Strength:' Jayden Stryker is an extremely powerful speedster following his transformation into Uprising at the hands of Dr. Ken Drake's secret dark matter storm, which additionally granted him superhuman strength. Uprising was capable of easily fighting and beating down fellow speedster and nemesis Krimson around during their first few battles, and was more than capable of delivering tremendously powerful blows to members of the heroic Icons, launching and maiming his enemies with ease, requiring only one or two blows. However, he was bested by a supercharged Krimson when it came to strength once. **'Superhuman Durability:' Uprising also possess superhuman durability in addition to his superhuman strength and speedster physiology, able to tank incredible amounts of damage, further amplified by the Uprising Suit he dons during his supervillain activities. Uprising was able to easily sustain immense amounts of pain and injury during his battles with the Icons and his nemesis Krimson specifically. Despite his vast amounts of supernatural durability, he was still very much vulnerable to a Supercharged Krimson, who defeated him during the Battle in Harlem. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Due to his speedster and superhuman physiology, as well as his connection to the Speed Force, Uprising posses immense levels of superhuman agility, reflexes, and even enhanced perception. He was able to easily outmaneuver speedsters Krimson and Blacklight on multiple occasions, and battle the entirety of the Icons on his own. His power of superhuman perceptions allows Uprising to perceive the world as if it is nearly frozen, at least when fully concentrated with the Speed Force. He can see and hear normally, even while moving at speeds faster than sound, where this would normally be impossible. Uprising's powers also make his system and thought processing able to take in and retain information just as fast and efficiently. Abilities *'Peak Physical Condition:' Jayden Stryker, as a result of his superhuman transformation into the bloodthirsty speedster Uprising, is in top physical condition, augmented further by his connection to the Speed Force, among vast training to become a fearsome and deadly predator. *'Ingenuity:' Jayden Stryker is an extremely intelligent, scientifically adept man, renowned as a promising engineer in the technological giant research facility M.E.T.A.. After Jayden's transformation into the murderous speedster Uprising, Jayden excelled at manipulating the course of events in Manhattan, making it his own personal playground for endless chaos and havoc, manipulating Dr. Ken Drake into forcefully working with him, using his daughter as leverage. Furthermore, he continuously toyed with the Icons, in particular Krimson, and was able to easily recruit supervillains like Rampage to join his chaotic cause, proving himself as an exceptional leader. Jayden is also a master tactician, orchestrating the fall of New Gemini and the entire world by taking hold of the United States nuclear codes and threatening to cause nuclear devastation, at least until he was defeated by the Icons. *'Intimidation:' Jayden Stryker, as Uprising, commands an extremely terrifying presence, instilling fear into enemies and allies, due to his incredible power, savagery, and demonic-like appearance. Uprising consistently used his feral appearance, his fearsome reputation, and his sheer presence to force many individuals to do his bedding without hesitation, a notable example of such display when Uprising organized a criminal meeting to force supervillains like Rampage, Anton Val and Deathwatch to work for him, while blackmailing and intimidating Ken Drake to eliminate meta-human opposition as Segaterious. Weaknesses *'Arrogance:' Jayden Stryker, as Uprising, is very arrogant, to the point of believing himself to be completely invincible due to his incredible power and speed. However, this ultimately led to his downfall at the end of the Battle in Harlem, despite him escaping. Equipment *'Uprising Suit:' Jayden Stryker wore a protective suit of armor, modified from a prototype exo-skeleton suit stolen from M.E.T.A., as his alter-ego Uprising. It is incredibly durable, able to absorb the combined strength of Energy and Firebrand's powers at once, allow him to go toe-to-toe with powerful speedsters Krimson and Blacklight, and to absorb multiple hits from his enemies, specifically the Icons during many battles. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Superhumans Category:Speedsters Category:Engineers Category:Serial killers Category:Doombringers members